


卡维尔酒馆

by Eustacia



Category: Superman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustacia/pseuds/Eustacia
Summary: 全文泥哼，有原创人物，脏狗血骨科双性生子你能想到的一切雷点
Kudos: 1





	卡维尔酒馆

宴会因为托马斯而不欢而散，亨利回到房间已经觉得有些昏昏沉沉，他想要睡下，因为晚上还有高强度的性爱工作等待着他完成。他想要躺在床上，却向后跌落在一个温暖有力的怀抱里，身上还带着那种香烛的味道。他从鼻腔里发出像是小猫一样懒倦的轻哼，“我以为你不会回来了。”“生日快乐，宝贝。”杰洛特低沉的嗓音像是提琴在他耳边划过。他眯着眼睛，像是倦累了回头对上那双暗金色的眼眸，抬起头蹭了蹭那人干涩的嘴唇，用湿滑的唇舌撬开旅人的嘴巴，一点点探寻着异乡的味道，杰洛特的手几乎是下流地揉捏着他的臀部，动作带着不耐烦又饥渴的情动，“半年了……”亨利在他的耳边抱怨，扯着他倒在床上。“别说的好像你为我守身如玉了一样，哥哥。我得先去洗澡。”杰洛特挣扎着想要起身，却被搂得更紧，亨利干脆把双腿直接缠在他的腰上，“别去，就这样。”他已经扯掉了杰洛特的上衣，掌心贴紧他的肌肤抚摸着，仅仅是这样的触碰已经让他舒服地颤抖起来，他的瞳孔毫无意识地放大，浅蓝色的眼睛里只能装得下身上的人，他把杰洛特的手拉到自己身上，解开那件在摩挲中变得皱皱巴巴的西服，他需要触碰，想得忍不住要哭出来，他鲜少在性爱中如此不耐烦又完全地失控，杰洛特轻声哼笑着，像是轻蔑又像是宠溺，他一时间也分辨不出，在此刻他究竟是被当做需要抚慰的哥哥又或者下流饥渴的荡妇。西服被撕开，一片一片得散落在床上，他的乳头还没被触碰就已经完全挺立起来，肿胀的，艳红的不愿被忽视，杰洛特咬上来，带着力道地吻他，吸他，就像他是个真正的母亲，像他小时候做的那样——当这个白发的小怪物被放在篮子里扔在雪地上，亨利把他捡回来，他嚎叫着哭哑了嗓子，像是野蛮的狼崽子，又或者确实是，亨利把他抱在怀里无措的摇晃着，却止不住撕心裂肺的哭，直到他一口咬住亨利的乳头，疼得他流出眼泪，才满意地住了声。  
杰洛特的手贴着他的大腿内侧，像是抚摸女人一样来回抚摸着，引起他的一阵阵颤栗，然后绕过了他的阴茎——过多的性游戏已经让他的男性器官几乎失去作用，好在他有其他东西可以取悦漂泊的旅人。那条浅缝里藏着他的秘密，丰沛的汁液浇灌着娇艳的花朵，杰洛特撑开两侧的保护，强硬地把手挤入其中，手指按压着肿胀的花蒂，用绝对不容拒绝的力度。亨利在他的身下哭叫着呻吟，扭来扭去，却只让他的拇指贴在凸起上不停的转动，他开始饶有兴致地拨动那颗肿胀的宝石，像是撩动琴弦一般让身下的人发出美妙的声音，更多的液体像是失禁一般地从他的泉眼淅淅沥沥地涌出，杰洛特更愿意认为是专属于他的情动，亨利在他插入的同时就高潮了，感觉来得如此之快让他像被抛在半空中又像羽毛一样飘飘忽忽地落下，杰洛特把他填得很满，龟头挤在穴口下一秒就要顶进去，他都怀疑那些女人是如何吃下弟弟怪物般的阴茎，他压在他的身上，让他承受着重量，然后亲吻他的嘴唇。他破碎的灵魂勉强地被拼凑起来，杰洛特吻着那些深刻的裂痕，他记不住究竟经历了几个高潮，四个，或者更多？他的大腿打颤，肌肉被动地痉挛着，淫水被迫地喷涌而出，几乎是被插几下就迎来一个小规模的潮吹，他看起来如此的狼狈，又或者是美艳，哀求着榨取杰洛特的最后一滴精液，他要他全部射进来，射进他干涸的子宫，这还不够，他再次趴在杰洛特的身下，柔软的卷发垂在脸上，耐心地舔吻着那根巨物，绝不肯放过任何一滴。  
杰洛特少有机会睡得如此深沉，亨利这么多年用的还是那一款柠檬味的洗发水，他的鼻尖埋在人柔软的发丝里，双臂将他禁锢在怀里，阴茎在他的女穴里浅浅插着，是啊，他霸道地连睡着都要占有。他做了一个昏昏沉沉的梦，想起了小时候被人当做怪物，不懂事的小孩用石子砍他，都是亨利把他搂在怀里替他挡着，那时候他身上就是这样好闻的味道。

TBC


End file.
